Stole My Heart
by EponineRin
Summary: AU- Lenalee sets Lavi up on a blind date. Who will steal his heart? Lavi doesn't understand what he's feeling and how did he end up kissing Allen, who has a girlfriend. This story contains boy x boy. Lavi x Allen
1. Chapter 1: The Blind Date

**Hey everyone! I'm EponineRin but you can call me Epi. This is my first fanfic ever so be warned if its major fail sauce. Sorry for any OOCness.**

**I sadly do not own DMG or else there would be lots and lots of LAVEN!**

**First off, let me give you a little back ground information so you're not confused while reading this.  
1) Allen and Chomesuke are siblings. Not related by blood though.  
2) Allen is 16 and Lenalee is 17 and are both juniors in high school.  
3) Lavi and Kanda are 19 years old and are in college.**

* * *

Normal POV

It was a cool October morning as Lavi was sitting outside his apartment at his balcony. He was warped in a soft blanket holding a steaming cup of coffee. The sun would, now and then, peak out from behind the clouds. "_It looks like it's about to rain" _Lavi thought to himself. He slowly reached up to his eye patch remembering how on a gloomy day like this, he was in an accident that caused him to lose his right eye. He had hated gloomy days ever since then.

"LAVI!" a voice called out. This scared him out of his deep thoughts. He got up from his chair looking over the balcony. There stood a petite Chinese girl with long, black pigtails.

"Hey there neighbor" Lavi said taking a sip of his coffee, "come on in Lenalee!" Lenalee grabbed the balcony and jumped over. She dusted off her school uniform and smiled at Lavi. _"Uh oh" _Lavi thought, "So what's up?"

Lenalee smiled bigger, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"_Crap. I can't say no or else she'll kick my ass." _Lavi sighed, "Fine. What is it?"

"Wellllll… There's this girl I know. I want you to go on a blind date with her."

Lavi let out a deep breath. He nodded in agreement. No way was he risking saying no. He knew how scary Lena could get. He shivered at the thought of having to face Lenalee's Dark Boots. "Great! The date is tonight at 6pm. You'll be meeting her at Jeryy's Restaurant. Her name is Chomesuke." Lenalee waved goodbye and hopped back over the Balcony. Lavi sighed again closing his emerald eye. He sat back down in his chair. He sipped his coffee running his hand through his wild red hair,_ "This _is_ going to be a long day."_

* * *

That Night

Lavi lazily looked at the clock, "Crap! It's 5:40pm. Lena is gonna kill me if I'm late." He quickly threw on a shirt and jeans. He hastily put on his green headband and ran out the door getting in his Chevy Truck. He pulled up to Jeryy's at 5:57. Jeryy's was a small restaurant that almost resembled an old 1950's Diner. Lavi sighed walking into the restaurant. He walked in and was greeted by a tall Japanese man with long blue hair, "Welcome to Jeryy's." The man looked very angry and unhappy to be there.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi hugged the Japanese man, "It's been so long!"

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID RABBIT!" Yuu pulled out a sword and thrust it at Lavi.

"Whoa there Kanda!" Lavi held up his hands, "I was only joking around. I'm here because your girlfriend asked me too."

Kanda blushed hiding his face, "So that's what she was going off about today. The girl's over there at the corner booth."

"Thank you Yuu-chan!" Lavi ran before getting killed by Kanda. He reached the booth and saw a girl with red-brown hair and similarly colored eyes in a pink kimono. "Hi are you Chomesuke?"

The girl jumped up startled by the voice. "Yes I am. You must be Lavi?" Lavi nodded sitting down. "Sorry if this caused you any trouble." Chomesuke bowed. Lavi shook his head, "_Why am I doing this again? I mean she's attractive in all, but my relationships with girls never seem to last." _

Lavi and Chomesuke ordered their food and drinks while having a friendly conversation. Soon the blind date had ended. Lavi drove Chomesuke home and walked her up to the door. They stopped at the door and gave each other a hug, "I had a fun time. Thank you for coming".

"I had fun too. It was nice talking to you." Lavi faked a smile. Sure the date was fun, but he wasn't interested in her. Lavi turned to walk back to his car.

"Hey Lavi" He stopped and turned around facing Chomesuke, "Um… Well in two weeks is Halloween and I'm throwing a party. I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Sure, I'll come. Good night Chomesuke." He walked to his car and got in. He looked back at the house and swore he saw something white flash by the window. "_That was weird. Oh well. I hope this Halloween party at least has some booze."_

* * *

**The END! LoL. Not really. But please review. All are welcome. And please let me know about my grammar or anything else. Thanks! The next chapter will be longer. This was just to see what feed back I'd get. -Epi**

**P.S I need a Beta reader. Just PM me if you're interested. Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween Party

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own D. Gray Man only the idea for this fanfic.  
****Warnings:**** not beta, Language, alcohol use, yaoi.  
****Word Count w/o AN:**** 1,476**

* * *

The next few weeks went relatively slow for Lavi. He attended his usual college classes; Monday and Wednesdays were History & Psychology, and Tuesday and Thursdays were Math & English. He hated all of them except for History, as was his major. Lavi sat in the back of the class quietly doodling a huge hammer on his math notes. Just as he started to shade his picture, he heard a booming voice, "MR. BOOKMAN!" Lavi looked up to see Professor Komui Lee standing over him. "I'd appreciate if you would pay attention in my class. I know tomorrow is Friday and is also Halloween, but that doesn't excuse you from your lack of attention." Lavi sighed and copied down the notes on the board. He would have told Komui how boring he thought math class was, but he had already experienced getting chased down by one of Komui's killer robots. Lavi could see where Lenalee had gotten her temper.

Once Lavi's classes had finished up for the day, he walked to the parking lot to play the "Find my car" game. After twenty minutes of searching, he spotted his light yellow Chevy Truck. He got in his truck and just as he put the keys in the ignition, his phone went off. It was a text message from Lenalee.

_Lena: Hey Lavi. Do you know what you're going as for the party?  
Lavi: Uh. No….. :/  
Lena: Great! You're coming shopping with Kanda and me. __ I'm at your apartment now.  
Lavi: K. Be there soon._

Lavi exhale noisily putting his phone down and drove to his apartment. Just as Lenalee had said, she was waiting at his door. "They here Lena-lady." Lavi unlocked his door and walked in. He placed his book bag on the table and turned to Lenalee. "I assume I'm driving?"

Lenalee nodded eagerly "Let's go!" She dragged Lavi out the door. "Kanda is meeting us at the mall." Lavi unlocked his truck and sat in the driver's seat as Lenalee got in the passenger's seat.

The mall was packed, people running everywhere to finish their Halloween shopping for candy, decorations, and costumes. "Why are there so many god-damn people here?" Kanda complained when they met up.

"That's because Halloween is tomorrow Yuu-chan." Lavi ducked as Kanda swung his sword at Lavi.

"Boys! Quit it!" Lenalee looked angrily at Kanda and Lavi. They sheepishly scratched their heads and looked down. "Let's get a move on!" They all started walking to the Halloween Spirit store. It was big in size with costumes on one side and other Halloween goods on the other. Lenalee grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled him over to the men's section. Lavi followed behind them. "Kanda! You should be a ninja!" He only nodded in agreement because he didn't have to heart to turn down his girlfriend. "Lavi! You should be a pirate! And I'm going to be a sexy Sailor girl." Lenalee handed Kanda and Lavi the costumes she picked out for them. Once they had finished trying them on and buying the costumes, Lavi waved his goodbyes to Kanda and Lenalee.

The next morning Lavi woke up around noon. He stretched and got out of bed. The party didn't going to start until 7 pm. Lavi peeled his clothes off, untied his eye patch, and turned the shower on. He gingerly washed the part his eye patch covered and continued to scrub his hair and body. When he finished, he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel to dry himself. Lavi threw on his favorite old tee-shirt and sat at his desk with his laptop on it. He checked facebook and his email then shut it down when nothing interesting caught his eye. He decided to watch TV until it was time to head to the party.

* * *

The Party

When Lavi arrived at Chomesuke's house he could hear dubstep(1) music blaring from inside the house as he walked in. Chomesuke saw him almost instantly and skipped over to greet him, "Lav! You came. That pirate costume really fits you." She smiled as she eyed Lavi up and down.

He smiled awkwardly, "Uh thanks. I think I'm going to grab some beer." Lavi hastily walked past her and headed to the boozes table. He picked up a can of beer and opened it. He took a large gulp of it and breathed out deeply while his eyes, or well eye, scanned the room. He saw a small boy with white hair standing in the corner. Lavi didn't notice that he had started walking toward the boy until he was standing in front of him. "Um Hi. I'm Lavi Bookman." He stuck his hand out for the boy to shake. The boy slowly lifted his head and looked up at Lavi. Lavi's voice caught in his throat as he glazed upon the boy's face. The boy had large gray eyes and a scar on the left side of his face. There was pentagram on his forehead that trailed down in a line through his eyebrow and his eyelid. Right under his eyelid was a scar that ran parallel to it. The scar continued down and hooked slightly at his cheekbone, and ended at his cheek close to his chin. The boy's exotic looks captivated Lavi.

"I'm Allen Walker." Allen took Lavi's hand and shook it. This snapped Lavi out of his daze.

"Oh I see you met my brother." Chomesuke placed a hand on Allen's shoulder and nodded at Lavi.

Lavi's smile faded as he looked at them failing to see any resemblance, "Ah. So you two are related?"

"Not by blood." Allen spoke up. "Master Cross took both of us in and cared for us. If you can call it caring." He laughed half-heartedly and looked at his sister. "I'm going to the karaoke room. Nice meeting you Lavi." Allen walked off and Lavi watched him go.

"I saw the way you looked at him." Chomesuke frowned at Lavi. "I knew when I met you that you didn't have an interest in me."

Lavi looked at her with his eye wide. "HOW!?"

"You gave off this very subtle vibe and I picked it up." Chomesuke smiled "Maybe you should take a chance with my brother." She laughed as she turned to leave Lavi with his thoughts. He shrugged and strolled over to the karaoke room. When he got there Allen was standing on the small stage singing. It was a sweet tone in Lavi's ears.

"_What if the world should end today?  
Would you be certain  
The love you had you gave away  
To all deservin' "_

Allen closed his eyes as he sang louder. People in the crowd were cheering him on.

"_Blue flash of light and the moment's gone  
But not forgotten  
Theif in the night has called you home  
Seems we're lost in the moo-hoo-oon  
Oh, sweet love  
Oh, Life's to short to waste it all  
In the foolish pursuit of gold  
The truth is all we really need is love  
Look to you and know that you  
Are watching over me  
'Cuz I believe the end will justify the means."_

Allen opened his eyes and looked at the small crowd. His eyes landed on Lavi's for a short second as he continued to scan the room.

"_Love is all we need.  
We try to hold but we can't keep  
To see it slip through.  
Hands were never meant to be  
Unable to reach you.  
Love  
Oh, sweet love, woa-oh  
Oh, Life's too short to waste it all  
In the foolish pursuit of gold  
The truth is all we really need is love  
Look to you and know that you  
Are watching over me  
'Cuz I believe the end will justify the means"_

Allen swayed his body to the music.

"_Oh, Life's too short to waste it all  
In the foolish pursuit of gold.  
The truth is all we really need is love.  
Look to you and know that you  
Are watching over me  
'Cuz I believe the end will justify the means.  
Love is all we need "_

Lavi stared at Allen with his mouth hanging open. Allen's voice had sounded beautiful, but his trance was short-lived as a hand squeezed his shoulder. He turned around to see Lenalee. "Hey Lena."

"I think someone is in looooooove!" Lenalee teased Lavi as she poked his sides. "Too bad Allen is taken."

"Like I care." Lavi frowned, "Wait by who?"

"A girl by the name of Lou Fa" Lenalee squeezed Lavi's shoulder again and pointed her finger. Lavi looked to where she was pointing and saw Allen standing next to a rather short girl with braided, dark brown hair and eyes with glasses. The girl was hugging Allen looking up at him as he bent down and kissed her lips. Lavi frowned and left the room to go grab more alcohol.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And thank you my followers and reviewers. You made me smile. Feedback is always a plus. Anyways I don't know how fast I'll update in the following weeks as my college finals are coming up and I have to work Black Friday. YAY. -_-' **

**Oh what kind of animal should I make Timcanpy ? – Epi**

**1) ****Dubstep is a genre of electronic dance music. Its overall sound has been described as "tightly coiled productions with overwhelming bass lines and reverberant drum patterns, clipped samples, and occasional vocals. If you're curious to what is sounds like look up **_**Antidote**_** by Swedish House Mafia & Knife Party. It's my favorite dubstep song.**

**2) Allen was singing **_**Eponine **_**by The Sequence **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Bottle It Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. ****  
Warnings: Language, Alcohol use**

* * *

Lavi stood absent-mindedly at the refreshments bar. It was covered with a variety of alcoholic drinks along with snacks. Thoughts floated around in Lavi's mind as he stared at the table. He just didn't understand what he was feeling. Was it disappointment or maybe envy even? Why should he even care that Allen was dating someone. These thoughts just frustrated Lavi and he needed to get them out of his head. He snatched the bottle of Captain Morgan and brought it to his lips tipping his head back to get a large gulp of it. The Captain Morgan burned as Lavi swallowed it. He adjusted his Pirate Hat back on his head as it had slid off slightly and let out a deep breath.

"Tsk." Lavi jumped a little, "I see the stupid rabbit decided he was too cool to act like a civilized person and use a cup."

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi dodged the wooden sword and gave Kanda a goofy grin, "You came to me at last!"

Kanda hit Lavi in the head, "I don't even want to see your face right now, but Lenalee wanted me to ask you if you wanted to play Beer Pong with us."

"Hell yeah I will." Lavi followed Kanda still clutching the bottle of spice rum.

When they reached the Beer Pong area Lavi saw a ping-pong table lined with red solo cups on both sides. Next to the table, Lenalee was standing on a six-pack box of beer with a small crowd around her. She was explaining that the cups on the table were filled with water so that when the ping-pong ball was hit in, it wouldn't be sticky and the beer wouldn't be dirty from the people touching it. When the ball did land in a cup, they would have to drink a can of beer. She then went on to clarify the rules.

"It is generally played in pairs of two, with the teams standing at opposing ends of the ping-pong table. When a player makes a shot into a cup of the opposing team, a player from the opposing team drinks the contents of the cup and removes it from the table. The game continues in this way, with both players from one team taking a shot, followed by both players from the other team. The team that is able to clear all of the opposing team's cups first is the winner, with the losing team splitting the contents of the winning team's remaining cups. To begin, a player from each team takes a shot simultaneously without looking at the cups. This is repeated until one team makes it, and one team misses. This decides who gets the first possessions. After the first game, the winning team gets the first shot. The elbow rule is also applied for EVERY shot. A player's elbow may not cross the plane of the playing table or it does not count. Does everyone understand?" The crowd nodded. "Oh and if the ball bounces on the table the opposing team is allowed to hit it away from the cups but that is, if and only, if the ball bounces. When there is only one cup left and they finally make it in, the other team has a chance to rebuttal. If they're able to make the next shot the team doesn't win, and the game continues."

Partners were picked by picking a piece of paper out of a bowl which all had numbers on it that matched each other. There was four teams total.

Team One: Bak-chan & Fou  
Team Two: Lou Fa & Chomesuke  
Team Three: Lenalee & Kanda  
Team Four: Allen & Lavi

First up was Team One vs. Team Three. Kanda threw the ball and it landed in a cup on the other side. Bak-chan grabbed a can of beer and chugged it down. The game continued until finally Lenalee and Kanda won.

Next was Team Two vs. Team Four. Lavi grinned as he shot the ping-pong ball to the other side knowing it was going to be an easy win against Lou fa and Chomesuke. By the end of the match, Allen's girlfriend was completely smashed and was barely able to stand. Bak-chan and Fou offered to drive her home as they were now more sober and Fou didn't get drunk. Allen helped Lou fa to the car and strapped her in. He waved his goodbyes as the car drove off.

In the house, Lavi was taking a sip of the Captain Morgan; he turned when he heard Allen walk into the house. "Hey Sprout! You look too sober. Have some spice rum." He held out the half empty bottle to Allen.

"It's Allen." He grabbed the bottle and guzzled it down. He wiped his mouth and hand the empty bottle back to Lavi.

"Man you didn't have to drink all of it." Lavi frowned. "We still have to play against Lena-lady and Yuu-chan."

Allen and Lavi headed back to the Beer Pong spot. When they got there, Lenalee and Kanda had already set up for the next game. Lena waved them over and they started the game. Kanda and Lavi both picked up a ball and they readied themselves to throw. They stared each other in the eyes while Lenalee did the countdown. They both threw the ping-pong balls. Kanda's ball bounced off the rim of a cup and Lavi's dropped straight into the center cup.

Allen cheered, "Yeah right on!"

"That was too easy." Lavi gloated and prepared for the next shot. He shot gain, but missed by just a little.

Allen picked up the ping-pong ball, "I got this." He threw the ball and it landed in the first cup.

Lavi high-fived him and cheered "YEAH!" Kanda drank his beer and the game continued. It came down to each team only has one cup left. Allen stared at the cup intensely and Lenalee tried to distract him. He takes the shot and it landed perfectly in the cup. "Yes!"

"We still have a chance for rebuttal" Lenalee whinned.

Lavi put his arm around Allen's shoulders, "Good luck with that, were the best team around!"

Lenalee took the shot that could stop them from winning. It flew towards the cup hitting the rim and bounced away. "AWWWWW" she fell to her knees, "We lost".

Lavi and Allen jumped in excitement. "AW YEAH IN YOUR FACE!" They hugged while still jumping "That was awesome! I didn't think we were going to win!" Lavi grinned and stole Allen's phone as they hugged. He let go of Allen and quickly turned his back and pulled out his phone. Lavi taped his number into Allen's phone and sent himself a text message so he'd have Allen's number. Lavi turned back around and handed Allen his phone.

Allen starred wide-eyed at him and shook his head taking back his phone, "I'm too drunk for this." He grabbed Lavi's wrist and pulled him toward the couch. "Let's sit for a bit."

Lavi gave Allen a lazy smile and sat down next to him. He closed his eye for a bit and then suddenly felt something hit him in the face. He freaked out trying to pull the thing off. "Get it off me!"Lavi tried desperately to get whatever was attached to his face to let go. Allen burst out laughing and pulled the thing off. Lavi saw something furry in Allen's hands and assumed that's what was on his face. "What the hell is that thing?! It almost killed me."

"Yeah, ok Mister drama queen. And this is my flying squirrel Timcanpy." Allen pet Timcanpy and then placed him on his head. Lavi stared at the flying squirrel for a second before his eye fell on Allen's face. His skin was so pale like porcelain and his silver eyes almost looked like they were shimmering. His glaze then came to rest on Allen's lips. They were plump and a little pouty, but looked so kissable. Lavi soon found his lips on Allen's. They pulled away just as quick as it had started. Allen licked his lips and once again, their lips found each other, but this kiss was much more passionate and lust filled. Lavi ran his hands through Allen's white hair and pulled him in more. His tongue grazed against Allen's as if to ask permission to enter before he pushed it into Allen's. Lavi ran his hands down Allen's chest and pushed them under his shirt. Allen let out a moan. This brought Lavi back to reality and he realized what he was doing. He pushed Allen away and ran out the door.

Outside Lavi's cheeked were still flushed from the intense kiss. How did that happen? He wasn't gay. He would never be interested in a guy, but kissing Allen just felt so right. No it wasn't. It must have been the alcohol. Right?

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! You guys are awesome!  
I'd like to thank my best friend for beta reading this and letting me bounce ideas off her. Anyways yeah. Um Happy Holidays! Please review and give me feedback. It makes me want to update faster ^^ -Epi**


	4. Chapter 4: Parachute

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

A few weeks after the party, Lavi was laying in bed asleep with his head buried in his pillow. He was dreaming.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_Lavi sat on the couch with Allen as the kiss they shared became more passionate he pulled Allen in closer. When the kiss ended, Allen smiled dreamily at Lavi and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Want to__go to my room?" Lavi nodded and followed Allen up the stairs. He felt himself growing warm as adrenaline flooded his every muscle. They reached Allen's room and Lavi pushed Allen on to the bed and straddled him. Lavi had tugged his shirt off and ripped open Allen's top. "Lavi." Allen shivered as Lavi's cold hands touched his sides. Lavi kissed Allen's neck and moved down to his chest. He took one of Allen's nipples in his mouth and sucked one it. Allen moaned. He kissed down Allen's stomach and stopped at Allen's pants. Lavi smiled up at Allen as he used his teeth to unbutton Allen's jeans. Then it was pitch black._

* * *

Lavi's eye opened as he shot up in bed and banged his forehead on something. "Ow."He touched his forehead and looked up.

"Good Morning sleepyhead."

Lavi starred wide-eyed at a certain white-haired boy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ALLEN AND WHY WERE YOU WATCHING ME SLEEP!" Lavi smashed his pillow into Allen's face.

Allen held the pillow and grinned at Lavi, "Well first you didn't lock your balcony door, and second you were avoiding me. Plus you looked like you were having a good dream and I didn't have the heart to awake you."

"Maybe I had good reason not to talk to you and you shouldn't enter someone's apartment uninvited."

"But." He gave Lavi his best sad puppy-dog face, "My girlfriend and I are fighting and I don't know why and I don't have many friends to talk about it with."

Lavi sighed, "Fine. Let me get ready first. Go watch some TV."Allen smiled and ran into the living room. _Why me. Seriously. I need to learn how to say no. _Lavi sighed again and walked into the bathroom_._ He brushed his teeth and combed his hair, letting it fall free. He pulled on his sweatpants and his faded, light green tee-shirt.

Lavi walked into the living room and saw Allen watching some anime. He walked into the kitchen, which was part of his living room, and put on a pot of coffee. "I only have cereal if you want some." Allen bounced into the kitchen and Lavi set down two bowls of cereal plus a cup of coffee on the table. Allen devoured his bowl in a matter of seconds and stared at Lavi. "So what's up with you and your girlfriend?"

"She keeps asking me if I'm gay."

Lavi almost spit his coffee out, "What?!"

"Ya. I don't know why. I mean well. I guess I'm slightly interest in guys. I'm not too picky. And I keep telling her that she's the only one for me and she's calling me a cheater."

"Uh huh..." Lavi nodded. _Crap._

"Well I did get pretty hammered at the party. And I don't remember kissing anyone there."

"Oh I see." Disappointment came over Lavi, "I didn't really see you after beer pong. You disappeared. "

"Hmm. I'm in a pickle then." Allen frowned.

Lavi sighed. _Guess I should cheer him up. He doesn't remember so it shouldn't be too awkward. _ "Come on. Let's go rent some movies and get ice-cream."

"Isn't that what girls do when their boyfriends break up with them?" Allen raised his eyebrow at Lavi.

"Well I'm a lady's man. What can I say? And who could resist this body." Lavi puffed out his chest.

"No. I think it's because your friends with Lenalee."

* * *

It was around 3pm that they finished picking up food at convenient store and got some movies. They walked home and Allen hummed a tune. Every now and then Allen's hand would brush against Lavi's and it sent tingley sensations through Lavi's body. Allen didn't even seem to notice.

Once they were back in Lavi's apartment Allen heated up the popcorn and settled down next to Lavi. Lavi popped in _The Exorcist_ and pushed play. The movie started up and Lavi grabbed a handful of popcorn. This movie in particular was one of his favorites. He could almost repeat every line in it. Lavi looked over at Allen and noticed he was hiding his face behind a pillow and pushed into the corner of the couch. Lavi giggled and Allen glared at him "Shut up. I'm not scared!" He turned back to the TV and whimpered hiding his face behind the pillow again.

"Hey sprout. If you're scared we can watch a different movie."

"Its Allen!" He hook his head. "No I want to finish this."

"Come here." Lavi pulled Allen over to him. Allen squished against Lavi and held on to Lavi's arm. "Better?" Allen nodded. They continued to watch the movie. Once it was over Lavi let Allen pick the next movie. Allen chose his movie and pushed in it. "_Mulan_… really?"

"Hey I like Disney movies better than scary ones. And it's my turn."

"Relax. I'm not judging you. Well maybe a little." Lavi laughed. Allen punched Lavi in the shoulder and sat plastered against Lavi. "You know you don't have to sit so close to me."

"But you're warm." Allen shivered. Lavi sighed and covered them with a blanket, which only cause Allen to snuggle up closer to him.

Allen sang along with 'I'll a Man out of you' when it came on. Lavi chimed in and sung along with Allen. When the song ended, Lavi burst out laughing, "We sounded so bad!" Allen hushed him and turned his attention back to the movie.

The credits came on and Lavi felt something heavy on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Allen sleeping soundly. Lavi smiled at him and felt his own eyes start to get heavy. He rested his head against Allen's and closed his eyes.

About an hour after they fell asleep, Allen felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He shifted which cause Lavi to awake. "Hmm. What is it?" Lavi rubbed his eye.

"Oh sorry I woke you. I got a text." Allen opened the message and his eyes grew wide, "OH MY GOD!"

Lavi gave him a questioning look, "What happened?"

Allen thrust Lavi his phone, "Look." Lavi looked at the phone and choked. There in front of him was a picture of him and Allen kissing that the party. "I thought you said you didn't see me after Beer Pong!?" Allen angrily said.

"I uh. Sorry… I didn't know what to do." Lavi sunk into the couch. "God. I just. These feelings. What's wrong with me? I remember it perfectly and I shouldn't have liked it as much as I did and this dream. God that dream. I'm so sorry Allen. It's all my fault." Lavi held his head in his hands.

Allen patted Lavi's back. "It's ok. You're confused." Allen started to get up and leave.

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand. Allen stopped in his tracks without turning back. Tears slowly rolled down Lavi's cheek, "Don't leave me. I don't want you to hate me, but I cannot, not feel this way."

Allen sat back down, "Shhh. It's ok. I don't hate you." Lavi placed his head on Allen's shoulder and cried. "Cry all you want I'll be here for you." Allen rubbed Lavi's back and held him.

* * *

_(Allen's thoughts)_

_I knew he was hiding something. But I don't mind that it was him I kissed. I am a cheater. I'll have to apologize to Lou Fa. But right now Lavi needs me more. I don't think he had anyone to help him. I don't want to leave him. I also hate that lonely feeling eating me inside. I've searched for someone who could take that pain away. Lou Fa took some of it away, but I still feel broken__. __I have this scar and this ugly arm and things I have locked away. Not even Lou Fa knows the story behind them. It's hard to talk about it. But maybe, just maybe if Lavi opens up to me more, I could tell him. I want to trust him._

* * *

Allen hugged Lavi tighter and noticed his tears had stopped. Lavi's eye was red and puffy from crying. Allen wiped the last of Lavi's tears off him face. "It's late and we haven't eaten. How does Pizza sound?" Lavi nodded and picked up his phone to call.

"Jerry's this is Kanda speaking, how may I help you?" A gruff voice came through the phone.

"Yuuu! I want to order some Pizza."

"Don't call me Yuu!"

"I want 3 large cheese pizzas."

"Ok should be ready in 30 minutes." Kanda hung up on Lavi.

The pizza arrived in 30 minutes. Lavi paid Kanda and said his goodbyes. He walked to the kitchen and placed the pizza box on the counter. He picked up a piece and handed it to Allen, "I'm sorry about that. I bottled up everything too much." Lavi grabbed another piece and took a bite.

"Lavi. It's ok. I know that kiss thing. Well look. I'll forget about it ok." Allen stared up at Lavi.

"Thank you." Lavi smiled. "I really do like hanging out with you. My apartment gets lonely when it's just me."

"If you want I can stay a couple of nights so it's not so lonely."

"I like that idea. I'd even let you live here if you'll cook for me." Lavi laughed.

"I'm not your maid." Allen teased and bit into his pizza.

Once they finished off all the Pizza Lavi pulled the futon into his room. He placed it next to his bed. Lavi handed Allen a sleep shirt, which looked giant on him. Something black got caught Lavi's eye. He noticed it was Allen's left hand look like it was black almost like he had tattooed it. "Is your arm tattooed Allen?"

Allen noticed Lavi's stare and pulled the sleeve down more, "No. Nor do I want to talk about it." Allen got in his futon and closed his eyes. Lavi shrugged and turned out the lights. He slipped into his bed and drifted to sleep.

An hour or two later, Lavi felt someone touching his shoulder. He lazily opened his eye and saw Allen standing by the bed. He looked terrified. "What wrong?"

"I had a bad dream and can't go back to sleep."

Lavi scooted over in his bed and patted it, "Guess you can sleep with me." Lavi couldn't say no when Allen looked like a lost little kid. Allen got in the bed and laid on his side with his face against Lavi's chest. Lavi wrapped his arm protectively around and once again drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Shout outs to MoriNatsu for beta reading this. I 3 youu. Anyways sorry for the lateness. Life got in the way. Finals totally made me have writers block. xD  
**

**-Epi  
**

**PS: You guys should go and read Mori's story if you're Blue Exorcist fans!  
**


End file.
